


Meaningful

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Turn Turn Turn add on, alternative universe, always on top, episode add on, philinda hot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He means a lot to her … What if Phil would’ve been able to see past his anger and the truth behind her words?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningful

“I did it because -” And again, she can’t say it. She loves him but he’s mad and saying it now would turn her words into – into what? A manipulation? As if they’d have that much power over him. As if he’d care that much about her. She swallows. “You mean a lot to me. A lot.” Everything.

He stares at her. His eyes widen and she realizes she said too much. He knows. But he believes her, too. He moves his hands from her wounded arm to her shoulders, to her neck. His face relaxes and the frown vanishes.

She sighs. “Please …”

He kisses her, soft, gentle, slow. Oh Gosh. His right hand cradles her face while he places his left one on her hip and steps between her spread legs. She grabs the lapels of his suit as he deepens the kiss. They’re still moving slowly and she loves it.

He breaks away. His thumb strokes her cheek and he tilts his head.

“I love you,” she says and leans into his touch. He sighs and smiles before he kisses her again. He doesn’t have to say it back. He doesn’t have to love her, she doesn’t need that. She just needs him close and right now he is.

And she isn’t in pain anymore. Their clothes vanish, she loves touching his skin. She takes her time to explore him. She kisses his scar. She wants to kiss every inch of him, but that’s where she starts. Scarred tissue. Healed wounds. She wouldn’t have survived living without him. She’d do anything to protect him. She wants to wrap herself around him, so she does, her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist as she sits on the table.

She’s wet and hot and needy, but he’s here. And he won’t send her away. His cock glides into her slowly and he kisses her. His hands stroke her back, his fingers trace her spine, her ribs.

She needs this. She needs to come badly. She loves him so much. She tells him again and again while he gently rocks against her. He’s everywhere. And she’s –

Panting. Desperate. Alone. She can see stars through the open window. The moon is full and illuminates everything with soft, silver light. She’s lying on her back in an empty bed. She’s in her old room. Of course her mother turned it into a guest room as soon as Melinda graduated, but it is still her room whenever she stays with her mother.

Pushing off the sheets of her body, she closes her eyes and forces herself to take deep breaths. Crap. Her skin is damp, her nipples are puckered and her pussy is wet and swollen. Crap. The cool air feels good on her skin, but it’s not enough.

She misses Phil so much! She glides her hands underneath her sleeping shirt and cups her breast with her left hand, while she pulls aside the crotch of her panties with her right. Just tonight. Just this once. She needs him! She gasps when she pushes a finger inside her.

In her mind it’s Phil touching her. His finger moving inside her, his thumb over her clit, rubbing her. He’d hoist her legs on his shoulders while he’d pleasure her, his hands and head buried between her legs. And he’d look at her while he’d tease her with his tongue. He’d watch her massaging her breasts. There’d be a twinkle in his eyes because he’d love to drive her mad. And she loves him.

She adds a second finger and lifts up her legs to tilt her hips. Oh yes. She can reach deeper inside of her now. She pulls her lip between her teeth. She’s so damn close!

“Phil,” she moans softly, “Please, I need …”

“Tell me.” His voice is husky.

Crap. Her eyes fly open and there he is, standing in front of her bed, his hands clenched and pressed to his sides, his gaze fixed on her hand between her legs. Her heart races. What a sight she must give! Her knees up, her legs spread, with her shirt hitched up over her breasts while she pleases herself.

“Phil,” she gasps.

He meets her gaze and swallows. “Tell me what you want, Melinda.”

This must be another dream. If it is, she will take full advantage. And if not – Oh gosh. His trousers are bulging at the front.

“You,” she breathes out and pulls her hand from between her legs. “I want you.”

He moves quickly, kneels on the bed, grabs her ankles and pulls her to him. Fuck! And he looks at her like he wants to devour her. Next he hoists her legs over his shoulders, his hands grab her ass and lift her hips and his mouth – Oh yes! His mouth is on her pussy, nibbling, sucking, licking her. She buries her hands in his hair and bites her lip to keep herself from screaming out her orgasm. He doesn’t stop licking her, he doesn’t let go. Thank god, he doesn’t.

“More,” she pants. His right hand finds her pussy and he pushes two fingers inside her, twisting them as he licks her. Her second orgasm builds quickly, but she doesn’t want it like that. It’s not enough.

“I need you inside me,” she presses out and pulls at his hair. “Phil, please!”

”Melinda …” He squeezes her hip before he lifts himself up. He looks at her like he can’t believe what’s happening and she knows the feeling.

“I love you,” she whispers.

“Please,” he says.

And finally they kiss. She tastes herself on his tongue. It’s lovely. He’s gentle with her. Suddenly their desperation is gone. It’s still urgent, but there’s no haste. He gasps into her mouth when she cups his hard cock through his trousers. She loves him so much. Together they take off every single item of clothes, before she hovers over his lap. He’s sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hips as she lowers herself onto his cock, guiding it to her entrance with her hand. He feels so good inside her! She rides him hard. He doesn’t last long, but she doesn’t need much to come again. He presses his open mouth against her neck when he spills himself and that’s enough for her.

Afterwards, they lay side by side, facing each other.

“I need you to come back,” he whispers and strokes her hair.

She laughs roughly before she catches his hand with hers and pulls it to her mouth. She kisses his palm.

“I love you, too,” he says. “I thought I could stop but I can’t.” He smiles. “I love you.”

Her heart skips a beat. Suddenly she feels light. She kisses his hand again.

  
  


o0o

  
  


The next morning, the bright sunlight wakes her and he’s gone. Of course it was a dream. But she’s naked and the bed is a mess. His tie still lies on the floor and – His tie. Taking a breath, Melinda sits up and pulls the sheets over her lap. His suit jacket hangs over the chair next to the closet. His shoes stand underneath it.

The door opens and he comes in, wearing his pants and his crinkled shirt. His feet are bare. In his hands he carries two mugs of … who cares? He’s here.

He smiles at her.

He’s really here.

“Hi,” he says.

He’s really, really here. Like an idiot, she stares at him.

Balancing the mugs, he sits down on the edge of the bed. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“You came for me.”

He blushes. “I know I shouldn’t break into your house like that but the backdoor wasn’t locked and I needed to talk to you.” He takes a breath. “Last night you said you love me.”

Her lips thinned and looks away. He wants to take his words back, she’s sure. It’s too much after what happened between them, she understands.

“Did you mean it?” he asks.

She keeps her head down and nods.

He sighs. “Could you say it again? Just once, because I love you and I’ve been such a fool and I can’t believe you love-”

She looks at him. “I love you so much.”

He pulls in a breath and smiles. “Oh, good.” He hands her a mug. “Your mother made us tea before she left and I kinda told her we’re now a couple and you loving me makes it so much more likely she won’t kill me.”

Melinda’s great control keeps her from dropping the mug. Her mother? Her mouth opens. But he keeps smiling and he loves her and she will deal with everything else after she had him in her bed again.

  
  


o0o

  
  


BONUS:

  
  


She looks so cute when she sleeps. And she loves him. He smiles and opens another cabinet in search for some mugs. He’s so quiet and careful, but it’s of no use to him, when Agent May suddenly stands behind him in her kitchen. She’s wearing a business suit and a frown. Her arms are crossed.

“You crept into my daughter’s room tonight,” she snarled, squinting at him.

He’s pretty sure he’s dead. “Yes, ma’am,” he says.

“You had sex with my daughter.”

Crap. He nods. Hydra’s one thing, but this? He’s so very dead.

“Do you love her, Coulson?”

“Yes.” He was a fool and in denial but that’s what it comes down to. He loves Melinda May. It always comes down to that. Leaving Audrey behind wasn’t half as hard as being left behind by her.

Agent May glares. “Don’t mess this up again.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He swallows. He might survive after all.

She shakes her head. “Now step aside.” She walks past him to the kitchen counter and picks up the water boiler. “Do you still take your tea with milk?” she asks.

He sighs with relief. “Yes.”


End file.
